the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Finn Collins
Finn Collins ist einer der Hauptcharaktere derStaffel Einsersten und zweiten Staffel von The 100. Seine Rolle ab der Pilot Folge Die Landung bis Spacewalker von Thomas McDonell verkörpert. Im deutschen wird er von Patrick Roche synchronisiert. Finn ist einer der 100 Jugendlichen die auf die Erde geschickt werden, um zu prüfen ob diese wieder bewohnbar ist. Auf der Erde wird Finn ein Teil von Bellamys Miliz und tut alles um sich und seine Freunde in Sicherheit zu bringen. Währenddessen kämpft er auch mit seinen Gefühlen zu seiner neuen Liebe Clarke und seiner, eigentlich, festen Freundin Raven. Er überlebte den Kampf um das Dropship, wurde jedoch von Tristan gefangen genommen, der ihn an den Commander ausliefern möchte. Nach seiner Rettung wird er zusammen mit Bellamy, Raven, Sterling, Monroe und Murphy von den Erwachsenen nach Camp Jaha gebracht. Er setzt sich in der ersten Staffel stark für den Frieden zwischen den Sky People und Groundern ein, macht jedoch in der zweiten Staffel eine dramatische Veränderung durch, als er glaubt das die Grounder Clarke und seine Freunde getötet haben. Er tötet in einem Dorf 18 unschuldige Grounder. Lexa, Commander der Grounder, verlangt später, dass sich Finn für seine Taten verantwortet. Die Sky People wollen Finn eigentlich nicht so einfach aufgeben, doch Finn liefert sich selbst aus und ermöglicht damit die Friedensverhandlungen. Clarke bittet Lexa darum, dass sie sich von Finn verabschieden kann. Sie gesteht ihm ihre Liebe und sticht ihm daraufhin mit einem Messer direkt in das Herz, um ihm einen schnellen Tod zu gewähren und ihm die Folter durch die Grounder, ein Schnitt für jeden Toten im Dorf, zu ersparen. Vergangenheit Finn wurde auf der Ark geboren und wohnte neben Raven Reyes. Weil sich Ravens Mutter nicht um ihre Tochter kümmerte, wurde Finn zu ihrer Ersatzfamilie. Finn kümmerte sich um Raven und teilte unter anderem seine Essensrationen mit ihr. Sie werden im späteren Alter ein Paar und Raven beginnt mit ihrer Ausbildung als Ingenieurin. Das Schriftliche meistert sie ohne Fehler doch durch einen seltenen Herzfehler, der eine Gefahr darstellen würde, wird sie zunächst abgelehnt. Finn möchte ihr jedoch ihr trotz allem einen Spaziergang im All ermöglichen. Zu ihrem Geburtstag und der bestandenen Prüfung organisiert er ihr einen Raumanzug und die Möglichkeit ins All zu gehen. Nach ihrem Ausflug kommt es jedoch zu einem Zwischenfall - einem Schaden an der Schleuse. Um Raven das Leben zu retten, da sie zu dieser zeit bereits 18 war, lässt sich Finn verhaften und geht für sie in das Gefängnis. Raven besucht ihn zu jeden Termin in der Sky Box. Staffel Eins In Die Landung, ist Finn das erste mal im Dropship zu sehen, dass gerade auf dem Weg zur Erde ist. Er löst seinen Gurt und schwebt kurz innerhalb des Dropships, woraufhin zwei weitere Jugendlichen ihre Gurte öffnen. Clarke ermahnt ihn sofort sich wieder hinzusetzen. Nach der Landung wird gezeigt, dass die zwei anderen Jungen durch die Landung des Schiffs gestorben sind. Finn schließt sich Clarkes Gruppe an, die vorhat zu Mount Weather zu gehen, um dort Vorräte zu holen. Die Gruppe kommt auf ihrer Reise durch ein Stück Wald mit fluoreszierenden Pflanzen und Tieren. Finn erklärt Clarke, dass die Erde ganz anders ist als sie es sich vorgestellt haben. Als sie an einen Fluss kommen will Octavia eine Runde schwimmen gehen, wird im Wasser jedoch von einer riesigen Wasserschlange angegriffen. Finn hilft das Tier abzulenken während Jasper ins Wasser springt und Octavia heraus holt. Sie müssen daraufhin einen anderen Weg suchen, um über den Fluss zu kommen und wollen sich an einer anderen Stelle mit einer Liane herüber schwingen. Finn überlässt Jasper den ersten Schritt und jubelt ihm zu, als er das andere Ufer erreicht hat. Finn und die Gruppe müssen jedoch daraufhin zusehen, wie Jasper von einem Speer getroffen wird und der Rest flüchtet voller Furcht. In Wir sind nicht allein In Wozu hat man Freunde? In Murphys Gesetz In Ein Licht am Horizont In Ein Sturm zieht auf In Der Druck steigt In Konfrontationen In Der Anschlag In Nun bin ich der Tod geworden In Funkstille In Aufbruch In Der Feind meines Feindes Staffel Zwei In Die 48 In Unruhe im Berg In Bluternte In Neue Freunde In Menschenversuche In Ein Krieg zieht auf In Der Weg in die Freiheit In Spacewalker In Abschied In Der Weg zum Sieg Staffel Drei In Watch The Thrones wird Finns Asche von Jasper gestohlen und mitgenommen, als er mit Monty das Camp der Sky People verlässt. Als Monty seine Überreste entdeckt, reagiert er angewidert und konfrontiert Jasper mit seiner rücksichtslosen Tat, Raven und Clarke gegenüber. Jasper holt sich das Glas mit der Asche zurück, stolpert jedoch kurz darauf und verteilt alles auf dem Boden vor dem Dropship der 100. In Bitter Harvest entschuldigt sich Jasper dafür, Finns Asche geklaut und verschüttet zu haben. Raven reagiert jedoch nicht darauf, weil sie mit der Einnahme des Schlüssels zu Stadt des Lichts, alle Erinnerungen an Finn verloren hat. In Terms and Conditions, wird Finn von Pike erwähnt. Er konfrontiert Kane damit, dass er den Groundern erlaubte, Finn zu holen und ihn hinrichten zu lassen. Finn wird auch in einem Gespräch zwischen Raven und Jasper erwähnt, als Raven realisiert, dass sie Finn und alle Erinnerungen an ihn, durch die Einnahme des Chips vergessen hat. '' ''In Fallen ist Finn in einigen Rückblenden zu sehen, als Raven ihre schmerzlichen Erinnerungen von A.L.I.E. zurück bekommt. Beziehungen Raven Reyes : → Hauptartikel: Finn und Raven Raven ist Finns feste Freundin. Sie kennen sich schon seit sie Kinder sind. Nachdem sie merkt, dass Finn sich mehr zu Clarke hingezogen fühlt, beendet sie die Beziehung mit ihm. Während Finn mit den anderen 100 auf der Erde um sein Überleben kämpft, setzt Raven auf der Ark alles in Bewegung, um ihm auf die Erde zu folgen. Hilfe, und eine 100 Jahre alte fast schrottreife Raumkapsel, bekommt sie von der Chefärztin Abby, die eigentlich gemeinsam mit Raven auf die Erde reisen möchte, um nach ihrer Tochter zu suchen. Nach einem frühzeitigen Start und einigen Komplikationen später kann Raven ihren Finn endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen. Doch wird sie nicht von Finn sondern Clarke empfangen. Finn rettet Raven vor der Explosion der Brücke. Raven weiß nichts von der Nacht, die Finn und Clarke genau dann miteinander verbrachten (Murphys Gesetz), als Raven gerade auf dem Weg zu Erde war. So wird er mit Kuss und Umarmung begrüßt, was Clarke natürlich mit ansehen muss. Clarke Griffin : → Hauptartikel: ''Clarke und Finn Ihre Liebesbeziehung begann in Murphys Gesetz, in der sie gegen Ende miteinander schliefen. Jedoch war es vorbei bevor es überhaupt anfangen konnte, denn in der Folge darauf, stellt sich heraus, dass Raven Reyes, eine Mechanikerin die mit einer Kapsel von der Ark auf der Erde landet, Finns langjährige Freundin ist. Die beiden trennten sich im laufe der ersten Staffel, da Raven bemerkte, dass Finn sie nicht so liebte, wie er es bei Clarke tat. Jedoch wies Clarke Finn ab, als er ihr seine Liebe gestand, da er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Zwar erwiderte Clarke seine Gefühle und scheint ihm im Laufe der Zeit auch zu vergeben, jedoch wird ihnen die Gelegenheit auf eine zweite Chance genommen, da Clarke Finn in Spacewalker umbringt, damit er nicht die Folter durchmachen muss, die die Grounder für ihn geplant haben. Lincoln Lincoln verletzte Finn in Notwehr mit einem Messer. Nach einer erfolgreichen Operation stellt Clarke jedoch fest, dass das Messer vergiftet war. Lincoln wird von Raven und Bellamy gefoltert, um an das Gegengift zu kommen, verrät das richtige Gegengift jedoch erst, als sich auch Octavia mit dem Messer verletzt. Finn beobachtet Lincoln, als dieser mit der Hilfe von Octavia aus dem Camp flieht, verrät ihn jedoch nicht. Als Finn herausfindet, dass Lincoln und Octavia ein Paar sind, gibt er Lincoln, als Friedensangebot, sein Messer zurück und erklärt ihm, dass er Frieden zwischen den 100 und Groundern schaffen möchte. Durch Finns Massaker entstehen starke Spannungen zwischen den Beiden. Als Clarke Lincoln fragt, ob es eine Chance gibt, Finns Leben zu retten, erklärt Lincoln, dass es unmöglich ist. Er sagt ihnen, dass sich Finn für sein Handeln verantworten und damit dem Tod von 18 Menschen erleiden muss. Als Finns Leiche mit den Anderen verbrannt wird, ist Lincoln ebenfalls anwesend. Er übersetzt Lexas Worte, die sie beim Ritual der Verbrennung spricht. Bellamy Blake Bellamy und Finn hatten eine neutrale Beziehung zueinander und begegneten sich mit Respekt. In Ein Licht am Horizont ist Finn wütend auf Bellamy, als er erfährt das dieser Ravens Funkgerät in den Fluss geworfen hat. Seine Worte führen dazu, dass sich ein Suchtrupp bildet, der nach dem Funkgerät sucht. In Ein Sturm zieht auf schließt sich Finn der Rettungstruppe von Bellamy an, um nach Octavia zu suche. Während der Konfrontation mit Lincoln, zieht sich Finn eine schwere Verletzung zu und Bellamy bringt ihn mit den Anderen zurück zum Dropship. Bellamy ist bereit den Grounder zu foltern, um das Gegengift zu bekommen, dass sie brauchen um Finn zu retten. Während des Kampfes Am Dropship, verlässt Finn Clarkes Seite um Bellamy vor Tristan zu retten. Im Laufe der zweiten Staffel wächst ihr Vertrauen zueinander zunächst, bis Finn eine starke Persönlichkeitsänderung durchmacht. Mit der Hinrichtung an Delano beginnt Bellamy an Finn zu zweifeln und sorgt sich um ihn. Nachdem sie Mel das Leben retteten, lässt Bellamy ihn mit einer Waffe und Murphy alleine weiter nach Clarke und den Anderen suchen. Dies stellt sich später als Fehler heraus, allerdings stellt sich Bellamy gegen die Erwachsenen und will Finn nicht an Lexa ausliefern. Er will Finn verstecken und vor den Groundern schützen. Nachdem Finn sich selbst ausgeliefert hat, beobachtet Bellamy wie Clarke Finn mit dem Messer ersticht und ihn vor der Folter bewahrt. Bellamy hält Raven, als diese nach Finns Tod zusammenbricht und nimmt an der Beerdigung von Finn und seinen Opfern in Tondc teil. Aussehen Finn ist ein gut gebauter junger Mann. Im Allgemeinen wird er als sehr gut aussehen bezeichnet und hat dunkelbraunes Haar das ihm bis zur Schulter reicht. Raven hat ihm die Haare in der Folge Ein Sturm zieht auf etwas kürzer geschnitten. Auch seine Augen haben eine dunkelbraune Farbe. Persönlichkeit Finn wirkt wie ein typischer "Bad Boy", der immer auf der suche nach Gefahren, Adrenalin, Spaß und Abenteuern ist. Er besitzt jedoch auch einen sehr starken Beschützerinstinkt. Er hält sich dabei sehr an Clarke und unterstützt sie in ihren Entscheidungen. Er ist immer an ihrer Seite um ihr zu helfen. Das gleiche gilt auch für seine, später Ex, Freundin Raven. Er ist verspielt und hat immer einen witzigen Spruch auf den Lippen. Im Laufe der Zeit wird er jedoch ruhiger und friedlich. Er setzt sich sehr dafür ein um Frieden zwischen Sky People und dem Wood Clan zu schaffen, weil er es vermeiden möchte das weitere Menschen sterben. Mit der zweiten Staffel verschwimmt bei ihm die Grenze zwischen dem was richtig und falsch ist zunehmend. Nachdem er nicht nur die restlichen 100, sondern auch noch Clarke verliert, beginnt er an allem zu zweifeln. Er zeigt auch die ersten Anzeichen von einer psychischen Störung, PTBS https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Posttraumatische_Belastungsst%C3%B6rung. Es beginnt mit einer Geiselnahme des einäugigen Grounders, der ihm um Murphy zuvor eine Karte zum Grounder Dorf gezeichnet hat. Finn denkt das die Jugendlichen dahin gebracht wurden. Wehrendessen verschlechtert sich ein geistiger Zustand zunehmend. Er kann nicht mehr unterscheiden was falsch und richtig ist. Diese Instabilität endet mit einem Massaker, dass Finn im Dorf der Grounder anrichtet. Wahllos schießt er auf die Bewohner des Dorfes. Dabei sterben neben Artigas auch 18 Frauen, Kinder und Männer, wehrlose Zivilisten. Finn zeigt später große Reue dem gegenüber, was er getan hat, als er auf Bellamy, Clarke und Raven trifft. Er steht zu seinen Taten und als Lexa ihn als Opfer für den Frieden hinrichten will, sieht er seinem Schicksal entgegen, liefert sich trotz heftiger Gegenwehr der Sky People freiwillig aus. Auftritte * In Abschied erscheint Finn nur als Halluzination von Clarke.'' Trivia * Finn Collins scheint von der Ark Gründerin Illene Collins abzustammen. * Finn scheint Origami zu können. Zu sehen ist das an den Anhänger die er für Raven (Einen Raben) und Clarke (Ein zweiköpfiger Hirsch) aus Metall gebastelt hat. * Finn ist für Raven unschuldig ins Gefängnis gegangen. * Finn war der erste Charakter der eine richtige Beerdigung bekam, die auch gezeigt wurde. * Sein Tod war der zweiter eines Hauptcharakters. Der erste war Wells. * Finn war einer der 8 Sky People die die Explosion des Dropships überleben. ** Die anderen sind Monroe, Sterling, Murphy, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy und ein Unbenannter ** Sie wurden von den Mountain Men nicht gefangen genommen, da sie außerhalb des Dropships waren * Eine Rückkehr des Charakters ist von Seiten der Produzenten ausgeschlossen. Jason Rothenberg, 17.Dezember.2014. https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/545413554937925632 * Finn benutzt im Laufe der Serie mehrere Waffen. ** Pistole ** CAA Tactical RONI, ein Sturmgewehr * Finn zeigt in Staffel Zwei Starke Symptome von PTBS. Der erste Charakter war Jasper. ** Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung: Einer PTBS gehen ein oder mehrere belastende Ereignisse von außergewöhnlicher Bedrohung oder katastrophalem Ausmaß voran. Dabei muss die Bedrohung nicht unbedingt die eigene Person betreffen, sondern sie kann auch bei anderen erlebt werden. Bedeutende Tötungen * Glen Dickson und einen weiteren Jugendlichen. (Indirekt) (Die Landung) * Einen Reaper * Delano (Menschenversuche) * Artigas und 17 weitere Grounder bei Finns Amoklauf in Tondc. (Menschenversuche) Zitate Galerie Referenzen es:Finn Collins fr:Finn Collins it:Finn Collins zh:Finn Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:The 100 Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Camp Jaha Kategorie:Sky Box Kategorie:Mecha Station Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)